mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Marsh Mystery
"The Marsh Mystery" is episode 2 of 21. Premise After Milo gets stuck in a mucky pit while his friends are out trying to examine a strange frog, the trio manages to find a mysterious bag belonging to someone who is not from Gnarly Woods. Will they find this mysterious person? Summary Alfred, Camille and Milo are searching for a Bull-Frog, when Milo suddenly steps into muck. Camille tells him not to move since he will just sink in further. Alfred then grabs a piece of wood and with Camille's help they manage to yank him out. Milo begins to panic and mentions how his mom would ground him, if he would lose shoes or let something happen to them. Alfred manages to find a shoe, but it is not the shoe they need. Camille then also finds something resembling a purse, along with an odd looking item. Team goes to Alfred's house to examine the items they found. Milo thanks Alfred for lending him some shoes and begins to panic that someone weird may be sneaking around Gnarly Woods. Taking the shoe, they comment on how it looks like a sandal and it is pretty big/odd. He then also takes the items out of the purse and they find some figurines. The trio go back outside in hopes to find some more hints and go to see Mr. Remy. Who manages to determine the items came from way, WAY back, even before Gnarly Woods came into existence. Alfred takes a picture of the items and calls this clue 1 and head back to Hedgequarters. Alfred then decides they need to look for a specific footprint and they leave, Milo hesitant to come... Overlooking prints, they can't find something to match the odd sandal. Camille theorizes that maybe the guy dropped his shoe into the muck, then popped out somewhere else like at the beach. Alfred decides this lack of any physical prints is clue 2. As they go back, Mr. Remy returns with a book and they all notice many items in there that match the items they have found. Like the dolls, representing a family and the loved ones the traveler left behind, and they decide to return the items, since this mysterious "stranger" may be looking for their items again. Upon arrival however, they notice Oakley setting up a picnic for the "visitor", but he gets stuck in the muck. After they help him out, Oakley mentions that his grandfather used the mucky bog for his items. This final clue is all Alfred needs in order to solve the case and they rush back to Hedgequarters. Then with some information looking up they run back over to see a few more residents there awaiting for this visitor. Alfred explains that this visitor is no longer living, his items are really old, but look new because they were hidden in the muck and it kept them from rotting. So these items should be placed into a museum. This news calms down Milo and Alfred claims that the visitor, had he still been alive would be happy to know that the items would be appreciated by his ancestors. Milo continues to look for his shoe, but it is no use and Alfred claims someone may find it 2000 years from now as everyone laughs and the episode ends... Quotes *Milo: "Why am I always only voice of reason?" ''------------'' Trivia *Camille claims they looked everywhere, but they actually didn't... *In the book Camille was holding, an image for her shoes was shown. *When Alfred says his catchphrase in this episode, it sounds like: "This is curious mysterious." Goofs Gallery vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h48m20s111.png|Things found in mud are our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h51m45s124.png|No footprints are our second clue. PDVD 199.JPG|Oakly preparing a welcome for the mysterious visitor. vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h53m57s162.png|And that mud works like refiegator is our third clue. vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h46m53s10.png|Camille's shoes in catalogue. vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h47m10s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h52m10s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h53m16s5.png|lfred and Camile pulling Oakly out of the mud. vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h54m07s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-06-18h54m12s51.png 16688546_50_1.png Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Galleries Category:Images